When You Love . . .
by SakumaRyuichi
Summary: CCS Songfic!! When You Love by Sinead O 'Connor to the events that take place in the 2nd CCS Movie! *WARNING - Contains Spoilers from 2nd CCS Movie* Please R/R!


  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters used in any of my fanfics/songfics   
and so on. They belong to their creators & respective owners! I just merely   
borrowed them as inspiration!  
  
  
OK, this is my very first songfic! Be Kind ^^ This songfic is about Sakura & Shaoran's   
relationship based on the CCS 2nd Movie [The Sealed Card]! I used the song called   
'When You Love' sung by Sinead O' Connor! I happen to stumble upon it while watching   
Nickelodeon one afternoon ^^; Surprisingly, it is a song that can be found on the   
'Rugrats in Paris' Soundtrack. And if you haven't noticed by now that I am a newbie   
to Fanfiction.net! hehe Anyway, please R/R! Thanks for your time! Enjoy!  
  
*WARNING - Contains SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't seen the 2nd CCS Movie*  
  
( - ) = Indicates what the music sounds like  
( ~ ) = Indicates actions taking place in the anime  
Words without symbols before or after are lyrics  
  
  
**********************  
  
-Guitar & bells come in-  
  
~View of Sakura & Shaoran dancing in the play from a Camcorder~  
  
  
-A woman voice joins in & accompanies the music as it grows louder-  
  
~Sakura jumps down running towards Tomoyo & Meiling shouting their names   
as Shaoran stops her from disappear along with them; On an old tape that   
Tomoyo recorded, Shaoran is fighting against a Clow Card as Sakura blushes   
& says "Watashi wa chanto ateitai"~ [Sorry if that's wrong I'm going by ear ^^;]  
  
  
Close your eyes   
  
~Sakura smiles at the Sakura Card that was created when Shaoran was about   
to depart back to Hong Kong and lazily shuts her eyes; A transparency of the   
lonely face of the Nothing Card appears with her hair blowing in the wind~  
  
  
Leave the world behind, find a place . . .  
  
~Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo & Shaoran let out a scream of joy as they race by on   
a roller coaster; Sakura gives a smile and shouts out Tomoyo's name as she whirls   
by the twirling swings~  
  
  
Deep inside. . .  
  
~She notices Shaoran giving her a warm smile too and blushes thinking to   
herself 'Shaoran-kun. . .'~  
  
  
Where you image. . .  
  
~Sakura is wearing the kawaii purple costume as she leaps into the air to   
release the Watery and attack the giant dragon that would appear to be   
made up of fire or lava~  
  
  
That love . . never dies . . .  
  
~Sakura calls upon the Wood inside of the Mirror House to attack the frail   
enemy infront of herself & Shaoran. But the Card merely absorbed its power   
leaving the two friends in shock~  
  
  
In the night . . .  
  
~Shaoran is atop the Ferris wheel dueling it out with the Nothing Card. The   
electric attack that Shaoran was using made the Nothing wince in pain slightly   
as Sakura shouted out 'FLY!'~  
  
  
When you reach for me . . .  
  
~Sakura's wings opened up gracefully & flew off towards the direction that   
Shaoran once was standing~  
  
  
In your heart . . .  
  
~Shaoran's face had a look of anger & sadness as he ran towards the Ferris   
wheel where the Nothing Card was waiting for him; A transparency of Sakura   
flying up the clock tower weaving in and out of the Nothing's attacks entered   
his mind~  
  
  
Hear my sigh. . .  
  
~Sakura reaches out to the glowing card that once was enabling her to fly   
as she plummeted through the air letting out a scream~  
  
  
Now and forever. . .  
  
~The stage lights turn on and light up the stage as the young actors begin to dance~  
  
  
Will you remember?  
  
~Sonomi Daidouji [Tomoyo's Mother] gleefully whispers out Sakura's name in the   
audience just as Fujitaka flashes his camera causing Sonomi to become cross~  
  
  
When you love. . .  
  
~Both Sakura & Shaoran get embarrassed looks on their faces, jump up and   
look at eachother form across the playground shouting out 'Eh!?'~  
  
  
You're not alone. . .  
  
~Cerberus catches Sakura just before she hits the ground! 'Kero-Chan!' is Sakura's response~  
  
  
The one you love . . . gentle, gentle. . .  
  
~Camera pans up Sakura & Shaoran dressed in their new costumes provided by Tomoyo~  
  
  
Is there beside you  
  
~Sakura & Shaoran fly towards the amusement park on Cerberus' back along   
with Yue following behind them~  
  
  
Never lost . . . never lost, never lost. . .  
  
~Sakura is seen r through the rain with tears in her eyes~  
  
  
Or on your own . . . on your own, on your own. . .  
  
~Sakura and Shaoran ar searching the carnival by air as the bright lights reflect back at them~  
  
  
A gentle hand. . . gentle hand, gentle hand. . . is there to guide you  
  
~Shaoran flashes a warm as he puts his hand for Sakura hold onto, inviting her to   
come and dance with her handsome prince~  
  
  
-Bridge portion of the song with Sinead singing along accompanied by a strong bass-  
  
~Sakura feels a strange presence in the Mirror House and begins to run through the   
maze full of reflections to catch the Nothing Card; accompanied by a transparency  
of three Sakura Cards flying through the mirror and into the possession of the  
Nothing Card~  
  
  
Like the sun, I am shining down through the veil; through the clouds  
  
~A transparency sequence of when Sakura is activating her star wand   
to use a Sakura. The overlapping scenes are when Sakura is wearing her   
purple costume at the beginning of the movie and in her pink costume   
when its more towards the end~  
  
  
When you can't see me, you must believe me  
  
~Sakura's key transforms into her star wand and as she grabs hold of it the   
transparency of her pink costume melts away leaving her in her original purple   
costume twirling her wand through the air as if it were apart of her~  
  
  
That when you love. . .  
  
~Sakura calls out the Jump Card's name and leaps into the air~  
  
  
You're not alone, the one you love. . .  
  
~Sakura is on her bed writing a letter to Eriol and reaches over and grabs   
the Sakura Card that featured a heart with a pair of wings~  
  
  
Gentle, gentle. . . is there beside you  
  
~Shaoran's smiling face flashes by overlapping the Sakura Card~  
  
  
Never lost. . . never lost, never lost. . .  
  
~Sakura smiles at the card with glassy eyes and mouths out Shaoran's name~  
  
  
Or on your own. . . on your own, on your own. . . a gentle hand. . .   
gentle hand, gentle hand. . .is there to guide you. . .  
  
~Sakura looks into the mirror backstage with a sad look on her face;   
A transparency of the carnival is overlapped with Sakura & Shaoran's   
blushing faces go by. As Shaoran raises his eyes you can hear Sakura   
whisper 'Watashi Shaoran-kun no koto'~  
  
  
When you love. . .  
  
~The sadden face of the Nothing Card appears~  
  
  
You're not alone. . .  
  
~Shaoran performing one of his spells on the old recorded footage is   
overlapped with Sakura's blushing face gazing at the young boy on   
the TV; chimes could be heard in the background~  
  
  
The one you love. . . gentle, gentle. . .is there beside you  
  
~Sakura's shocked face is shown as she runs through the amusement   
park trying to find the source of the strange aura that she had felt   
seconds before~  
  
  
Never lost, never lost, never lost. . . or on your own, on your own, on your own. .   
  
~Sakura runs around the corners and bumps into someone and is pulled up   
abruptly before she could hit the ground. As she realizes who she bumped   
into an image of Sakura & Shaoran dancing during the play flashed by~  
  
  
A gentle hand. . . gentle hand, gentle hand. . . is there to guide you. . .  
  
~Sakura's sad face is nearly touching Shaoran's as the two performed the a   
touching part of the play. A tear rolled down her cheek as she was about to   
exit the stage~  
  
  
-Long instrumental break in the song with a pounding bass & eerie vocals in the BG-  
  
~Three stage lights burst as Shaoran jumps infront of Sakura shouting   
'Abunai!' Over in a corner Naoko, Chihara, Takashi, and Rika scream in   
terror as a large black void surrounded & disintegrated them. Sonomi is   
taken hold by Fujitaka as the same thing happens to them. Touya & Yuki   
look around in confusion as a void appears. Yue escapes but Touya doesn't.~  
  
  
-Music begins to grow louder and stronger along with the vocals-  
  
~Yue is straining as he fires a final arrow at the Nothing Card and he fades   
away in the void. Cerberus lets out a loud growl after he throws a blast of   
flames at the Nothing Card. Sakura shouts out 'Kero-Chan Nigete!!' But as   
Kero-Chan jumped to attack the Nothing Card he too faded away in the void~  
  
  
That when you love. . .  
  
~'Ja mashinai de!' The Nothing Card shouts as the ball of electricity that   
surrounded her grew in size and send Shaoran flying backwards through the air~  
  
  
You're not alone. . . the one you love . . . is there beside you . . .  
  
~Sakura stares with unbelieving eyes at the Ferris wheel that once was   
the battle zone for the Nothing Card and Shaoran. The wind blew her hair   
across her face, tears formed in her emerald eyes as an image of Shaoran   
crossed her mind~  
  
  
Never lost. . .  
  
~'Chigau yo!' Sakura shouted as all of the Sakura Cards that had been   
stolen came out from within the Nothing Card!~  
  
  
Never lost, never lost. . .  
  
~'Iya!' The Nothing Card screams out!~  
  
  
Or on you own. . . on your own. . . on your own. . .   
a gentle hand. . . gentle hand. . . gentle hand. . .   
  
~The Nothing Card turns around in confusion shouting to her friends   
'Minna. . doushite? Watashi no koto kirai nano? Ne, Doushite!?'~  
  
  
Is there to guide you. . .  
  
~Shaoran is shown talking with Sakura outside the school and   
Sakura runs away from their conversation weeping to herself~  
  
  
When you love. . .you're not alone. . .  
  
~Sakura is standing at the edge of the glowing road of Sakura Cards   
holding her wand out towards the Nothing Card inside of its protective   
void. Chimes are heard and the void the Card was in disappears in a   
flash leaving a majestic creature, the Nothing Card, in its place~  
  
  
The one you love. . . gentle, gentle. . . is there beside you. . . never lost. . .   
never lost, never lost. . .or on your own. . . on your own, on your own. . .  
  
~Sakura stares up at the Nothing Card thinking about what she might lose   
once she captures it. An image of Shaoran dressed in his prince attire   
crosses her mind as she begins to complete the incantation she had started~  
  
  
A gentle hand. . . gentle hand, gentle hand. . . is there to guide you. . .  
  
~The scene where Shaoran is leaping from carriage to carriage on the   
Ferris wheel to cast his attack upon the Nothing Card overlapped as the   
camera panned up at the frail glowing form of the Nothing Card waiting   
to be sealed along with her friends. Sakura is taken aback and shouts out   
the final words to seal the card but at what price!?~  
  
~'Sakura no nanimo doni!!~ [Once again, going by ear! ^^;]  
  
  
-Sinead singing in a hauntingly soothing voice backed up by a strong bass & cymbals-  
  
~Sakura and Shaoran's meet when a sugar bowl tips over leaving them with   
blushing faces; Sakura anticipates on telling Shaoran her feelings towards him   
as they share at each other on the Ferris wheel overlapping the fantastic sight   
of the Nothing Card in the process of being sealed. Suddenly the huge mass of   
light that was the Nothing sped over to Shaoran and encased him inside of a void~  
  
  
~'Shaoran-kun!' shouted Sakura as Shaoran just smiled back and the void which   
was a dark transparency became a solid black. Sakura cried out in tears 'Shaoran-kun!!!'~  
  
  
-A flute in the background began to play and Sinead continued singing-  
  
~The Card with the heart and wings glowed brightly and transformed into the   
Hope Card which glowed brightly. A transparency of Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya,   
Yukito and Kero-Chan slowly opening their eyes as if awaking from a long nap   
was shown overlapping the camera panning up the Hope Card. Sakura spoke   
to Shaoran.~  
  
~Watashi wa Shaoran-kun no ski. Watashi no ichiban wa Shaoran-kun dai yo.'~  
  
  
-A long line of chimes played along with the singing & bass-  
  
~Shaoran turned to Sakura, smiled and nodded 'Sakura . .'~  
  
-Music fades out . . .-  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed my songfic! ^^ If you are confused about the process   
of events and such. . well, I would be too! All scenes were taken straight from   
the 2nd Movie! Of course, if you have seen the movie then you would have   
noticed that everything is out of order! The reason is that I actually made a   
music video for the 2nd Movie to this song! ^^ All the overlapping and such   
occuring were actually special effects I used in my music video! ^^ I would   
be happy to send you a copy of it that I have uploaded to AOL if you'd like!   
Anyway, please R/R! Sorry about any mis-romanized Japanese! ^^; Ja Ne~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
